Dulce sueño, Dulce noche
by Flacacelecr13
Summary: Nami sueña con Luffy, y él lo mismo con ella... estarán enamorados?


**RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MERAMENTE MÍA**

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

Era un dia soleado, en el Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban pescando, Zoro levantando pesas de 100 kilos, Sanji y Franky charlando en la cocina, Robin leyendo historias en la habitacion de Nami que hacia su mapa del mundo.

Robin, pensativa, dejo de leer y se sentó a lado de Nami.

- Qué soñabas anoche?- preguntó Robin con una sonrisa asesina, Nami volteó y miró a Robin bruscamente.

- Absolutadamente nada!- contestó Nami irritada y colorada.

- Yo sé que estabas soñando anoche, mientras dormias decías el nombre de nuestro capitán varias veces... dale, seamos sinceras... -Dijo Robin con un tono romántico, Nami se sonrojó tanto como un tomate bien cuidado.

- Bueno, esta bien, seamos sinceras, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ok?- Dijo Nami con mirada asesina a Robin que solo sonrió.

''En mi sueño... yo estaba vigilando el barco, me sentía melancólica, miraba las millones de estrellas en el cielo, lugo oí unos pasos que venían, era Luffy... Al verme me preguntaba que si yo estaba bien, le contesté que sí, que en ese momento me sentía radiante... y Luffy sonrió con esa sonrisa típica, dio unos pasos más que nos quedamos muy cerca, Dijo ''Nami!! cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas, quieres ser mi reina??''. M sentí más radiante que nunca, mi corazón latía más fuerte, vi que Luffy se sonrojaba y yo tambien... Dije ''Luffy, Luffy... Luffy... te gusto?'', él se puso rojísimo, yo tambien al haberlo visto... ''Si, si, si, me gustas mucho!!!!'' respondió... y le dije ''Luffy... Acepto con todo mi corazón ser tu reina''... me miraba con esa sonrisa... un segundo despues se puso serio y me sorprendió... me tomó de la mano, me hizo aceracarme a su cara, miré directamente a los hermosos ojos negros de mi capitán... en camara lenta se acercaba, y lo mismo hice... al cerrar los ojos sentí sus tiernos labios en los míos... me sentí como... como si estuviera en el cielo con una enorme libertad y amor eterno...'', bueno eso es lo que soñé, Robin...- Dijo Nami con una cara rojísima, Robin sonrió y rió.

- Parece que nuestro Capitán soñó lo mismo... -dijo -Robin

---AAAACHÍS- estornudó Luffy - auch, no me enfermo con facilidad... Alguien está pensando en mí .-dijo Luffy y al mismo tiempo escuchó carcajadas enormes y vio a usopp, Chopper y Zoro que se mataban de risa después de haber oído a Luffy.

- JAJAJA, querrás decir que tú piensas en nami - dijo Usopp con tono burlón, mientras los demás se reian con mas fuerza.

Zoro trató de parar de reirse tanto y dijo- Sabemos qué soñaste anoche, mientras dormías decías ''¡Nami!, cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas, quieres ser mi reina?'', y luego de un momento dijiste ''si, si, si, me gustas mucho!!'', JAJA, y estabas con esa sonrisa radiante JAJA -

Luffy se sonrojó

---AAACHISS!- estornudó Nami - Aaah, alguien debe estar pensando en mí, la belleza es un pecado... eh, Robin, porqué crees que Luffy soñó lo mismo? - Preguntó, Robin le dijo lo que le contó Franky que también esuchó a Luffy.

Nami se sonrojó -'' cómo puede ser? quizá solo fue un sueño, nada mas... esta noche es mi turno de vigilar el barco... me pregunto que pasará... cuando estoy con Luffy me hace sentir radiante... ¿estoy enamorada de él?.. nonono!! olvidalo!!''- pensó Nami irritada.

Llegó la noche, Nami estaba nerviosa por el sueño, y cuando ella pensaba profundamente en su capitán se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos que venían acercando.

-Vaya, Nami, te asusté?- dijo Luffy, que se acercaba hacia Nami- que hermosa noche!

- jeje... si.. muy linda...- dijo una Nami muy sonrojada, quedó mirando al cielo, luego bajó su vista a ver a su capitán y se dio cuenta que éste la miraba todo el tiempo.

- Nami...- luffy se sonrojó, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero, algo lo detenía, asi que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo - este... me... tú... yooo... - tapó su cara, realmente no podía, se sentía muy mal por no confesarle su amor.

- qué? -Nami estaba sorprendida- qué me quieres decir??... ah... ya sé... no confías en mí, por eso no me lo quieres decir...- se sintió apenada.

- NO! no es eso... - Luffy ya estaba al borde de perder el control - uhhg... - no podía decirlo, le dolía mucho su pecho, que las palabras no podían soltarse, asi que Luffy... miraba a Nami por un segundo, y luego agarró una mano de ella, y acercó su cara a la de ella, sus labios estaban a un milímetro de cerca, casi la besaba, pero hasta ahí se detuvo... se separaron luffy estaba ya muy rojo y muy asustado.

Nami estaba muy sorprendida, comprendió lo que él quería decir, tambien se sorprendía por lo exaltado que Luffy quedó despues de estar a punto de besarse...

- Luffy... estas enamorado de mi? - dijo Nami, con un tono de nerviosismo, puso su mano en el pecho de Luffy, y sintió los fuertes latidos y su calor, Luffy asintió -... yo tambien... estoy enamorada de tí... - le dijo Nami, lentamente movió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de él, finalmente Luffy se sentía mucho más tranquilo y correspondía los movimientos de Nami, la besó profundamente, ella lo siguió.

- HEEP- Sanji trataba de pillar a los enamorados pero Robin con una mano extra tapó su boca e dijo - calmate, cocinero, no ves que están enamorados?

La tripulación estaba en la cubierta, solo porq querían ver la noche estrellada que cuando salieron se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena de luffy y nami.

Fin del fic!

HOLISS!!! PLEASE MANDEN REVIEWS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES!! GRACIAS!


End file.
